Imperio Sayajin: Crónicas de la Guerra
by RinoaDG
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la caída de Frieza, pero la guerra continua contra sus seguidores fieles y sobrevivientes por lo que los sayajin deberán encontrarlos y terminar con todo de una vez por Gohan y Videl comienzan con sentimientos que prefieren negar por el tiempo en el que están- Continuación de Imperio Sayajin Antes de
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Diez años, diez largos años habían pasado ya desde la caída del emperador, desde la rebelión sayajin que iniciara el levantamiento de las otras elites de guerreros que habían estado, desde hacía muchos años bajo su puño, sin embargo los grandes guerreros del planeta rojo no habían terminado con la amenaza si no por el contrario habían comenzado con algo mucho mayor. Diez largos años eran los que los sayajin llevaban en batalla, en guerra contra los aun seguidores de Frieza que peleaban y clamaban por conservar su legado, diez largos años eran los que los guerreros llevaban limpiando el universo de la amenaza de esos grupos y sabían que la pelea aun no había terminado

Los seguidores del emperador continuaban en lucha, formaban alianzas en el espacio con razas y especies a los que les prometían grandeza, pero al momento de la lucha contra los guerreros del planeta rojo demostraban lo poco peleadores que eran. Sin embargo había uno, Raiho un antiguo general de Frieza que seguía oponiendo gran resistencia, el era su mayor amenaza ahora pues preparaba su contraataque. Ya era el momento para finalizar con aquello, para que cerraran ese capitulo y comenzaran todos con una vida nueva, en especial su hijo y su nieto de un año de vida, al menos eso era lo que el Rey Vegeta I esperaba, pero cada vez veía aquel sueño más lejos.

- ¡Padre! – gritaba el príncipe Vegeta entrando a la sala del trono en donde su padre y otros hombres esperaban por el

- Me alegra que llegaras hijo, te estábamos esperando, he invitado a dos guerreros más también a esta junta – decía el rey mientras daba paso a Radditz y a Kakarotto que entraban a la sala bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe, no le agradaban lo guerreros de tercera clase, aun y pese a que su padre ya les había otorgado el nivel de primera por sus logros en batalla, los detestaba, más ese al que llamaban Goku, aun no le había perdonado por la humillación que le había hecho al transformarse antes que él en Super Sayajin, al ser él, el guerrero que derrotara al emperador cuando ese titulo debía ser suyo, jamás se lo perdonaría y ya encontraría la forma de darle su merecido.

- ¿Que hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó el heredero a su padre ocultando hasta donde podía la molestia

- Son comandantes de nuestros grupos de ataque, ¿tu que crees que hacen aquí? lo mejor es que escuchen nuestros planes para que sepan como ejecutarlos – decía el rey mientras tomaba asiento en su trono – ahora hijo por favor comparte la información que tienes con nuestros generales- el príncipe con resignación se giró hacía la puerta indicando con su mano al hombre tras ella que entrara a la habitación, era un soldado grande en musculatura, tenía barba y el cabello alborotado y esponjado además de ojos azules - este es Mr. Satan un Sayajin de segunda clase que resulto ser muy bueno para el espionaje por la gran cantidad de contactos que tiene, diles que fue lo que encontraste – dijo el hombre de cabello puntiagudo mientras se colocaba al lado derecho del rey observando molesto a los comandantes recién llegados

- Según mis informantes Raiho ha movido su ejercito al norte de la galaxia en la parte más pobre de la misma, a un planeta llamado Nassu, esta haciendo tratos con un ser llamado Babidi, no tenemos claro que clase de datos – dijo el oji azul mirando a los presentes – por desgracia no logramos averiguar mucho sobre él salvo que utiliza magia, por lo visto han reunido a mucha gente en ese planeta, trabajadores en su totalidad, viajeros del espacio que están en ese lugar únicamente para laborar como obreros… en una especie de construcción.

- Seguramente están trabajando en un arma o algo para la lucha contra nosotros - dijo Radittz pensativo llamando la atención de los presentes

- O algo mucho más peligroso, no podemos arriesgarnos contra algo que no sabemos, lo más sensato sería seguir recolectando información para saber a que nos enfrentamos - comento el príncipe Vegeta

- No hay manera de saber que están haciendo desde fuera, se han asegurado de que no se filtre información – termino Mr. Satán dejando la sala en silencio, el Rey meditaba la situación, bien podría atacar el planeta ahora que sabía sus enemigos se encontraban reunidos ahí, pero sin saber a que se enfrentaba podría estar enviando a una segura muerte a sus hombres

- Si no podemos obtener información por fuera, entonces tendremos que enviar a alguien para que pueda encontrarla por dentro- decía mientras el Rey mientras miraba al oji azul- tienes una hija ¿no es cierto Satán? aquella que ayudo en la batalla contra Frieza rescatando la torre de transmisión

- ¿Señor?

- Kakarotto – dijo haciendo que el aludido se parara al frente – tu hijo también participo tengo entendido, ambos sayajin fueron y han sido exitosos juntos en misiones de ataque desde dentro, son buenos llegando hasta las fauces del enemigo… lo hicieron durante la lucha contra el emperador... pero esta vez solo entrarán y nos traerán la debilidad del enemigo

Gohan entrenaba duramente como siempre que tenía tiempo libre, la guerra les había absorbido en batallas constantes que les mantenían lejos de casa y de su familia y ahora por fin en este tiempo de paz a medias podía relajarse y dedicarse a mantener y aumentar su nivel al menos hasta que fuera llamado a combate de nuevo, el cansancio había logrado que luego de una dura tarde de disciplina se dejará caer sobre el rojo pasto para descansar, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo buscando la tranquilidad que por momentos llegaba a él, sin embargo su mente le traicionaba, le llevaba de un momento a otro recuerdos… de la chica de ojos azules, de la sayajin que se había vuelto su compañera de entrenamientos, de peleas, su consejera, su confidente, simplemente su mejor amiga, pero desde algunas noches hasta ahora temía se hubiera vuelto más, soñaba con ella, le invadía por las noches en un sueño tan extraño como a la vez placentero. Tenía que admitirlo disfrutaba de esos sueños, había adorado el poder sentirla en sus brazos junto a su cuerpo, la sensación de al menos en aquel mundo de fantasía tener el valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella y hacerla suya de la manera más apasionada posible, sintiendo que creaban una unión que duraría toda su vida. "Pero que tontería" pensaba para si mismo, esos sueños no eran nada normal, no podían ser normales, gruño levemente al no entender lo que el mismo se trataba de decir y negar o más bien al no querer entender lo que quería decir todo aquello aunque claro estaba sospechaba la respuesta. Respiro profundamente y se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad hasta que sintió una presencia que se acercaba a él, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba

- ¡hey Gohan! – dijo una jovencita con armadura naranja y azul, su largo cabello negro estaba atado en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro mientras que en este se pintaba un sonrisa

- ¡hola Videl! - se incorporó el muchacho - ¿que sucede? ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en misión

- Gohan ¿a caso no viste el mensaje en tu comunicador?, tenemos trabajo, el rey nos ha mandado llamar, tenemos una misión especial

- ¿especial dices? … lo siento, creo que estaba distraído… yo - Videl se agachó sobre sus rodillas y se colocó a la altura del rostro del joven para observarle mejor, lo que puso al chico nervioso debido a la cercanía y a la intensa mirada que esta estaba dando sobre él

- últimamente te pasa muy seguido ¿que sucede?- el peli negro no quiso pronunciar palabra alguna, lo cierto era que su mente viajaba, no sólo buscaba o añoraba los tiempos de paz si no que algunas veces se refugiaba en las memorias y la imagen de la chica oji azul frente a el, tenerla en su cabeza le daba sensaciones encontradas, a veces le aceleraba el corazón inexplicablemente mientras que en otras ocasiones le transmitía paz ¿cómo podía pensar siquiera en una respuesta para esa pregunta con tan grande dilema?

- estoy bien Videl descuida, mejor vayamos a la base para que nos expliquen a detalle la misión y tomemos lo que sea necesario para realizarla - la chica acepto con la cabeza ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie, este dio un salto al cielo y emprendió el viaje, por un momento la joven le observo antes de seguirle, ese chico era todo un enigma para ella, claro habían pasado ya muchos años juntos, trabajando y entrenando y ahora lo conocía más, a el y a su familia, lo que no sabía era el porque aquel chico llamaba tanto su atención, era distraído pero concentrado en su lucha y entrenamiento, era inocente y demasiado amable, todo lo contrario a cualquier sayajin, era tierno, bondadoso y … atractivo con un cuerpo bien trabajado, con una piel tentadora y unos labios tan deseables que … "wow", se dijo a si misma, " ¿de donde había salido todo eso?" se pregunto al notar a donde iban sus pensamientos … no, no, no lo mejor era volver al plan, eran compañeros, amigos inseparables pero nada más, no podía permitir que sus instintos le traicionaran pues lo cierto era que estaba en la edad en la que cualquier sayajin mujer comenzaría a buscar una pareja, pero eso no significaba que quisiera una, además de que por ahora la situación era en extremo difícil, estaban en tiempos de guerra y apunto de ir a una misión seguramente peligrosa, no podía dejar que su mente y su corazón lo complicaran todo, brinco al cielo también, siguió al muchacho hacia el palacio que ahora actuaba como base de operaciones. El príncipe esperaba por ellos en lo que algún día sería su sala del trono, el padre de la chica estaba con él ya con toda la información necesaria para su misión en un pequeño dispositivo electrónico, entrarían al planeta Nassu como refugiados espaciales provenientes de un planeta recién destruido, buscarían empleo como parte del grupo de trabajadores y una vez dentro averiguarían lo que pudieran sobre los planes de Raiho y de este nuevo sujeto llamado Babidi y lo que fuera que estuvieran construyendo. Ambos jóvenes miraron en sus lectores los datos que les habían entregado con los detalles de su misión y para asombro de los presentes en la sala estos actuaron emocionados, vaya que les encantaba aventurarse en ese tipo de trabajo, Mr Satán por otro lado no estaba del todo contento con aquello, bien era cierto que los chicos ya habían hecho ese tipo de misiones antes juntos, habían partido del planeta por varios días en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca por tanto tiempo, no quería que su hija pasara tanto tiempo con aquel muchacho, sabía, bueno era más que obvio para muchos que algo se estaba formando entre ellos y de pasar más tiempo en la soledad solo interrumpida por la presencia del otro podía por supuesto hacer que aquella pequeña llama se volviera un fuego incontrolable, la verdad era que aun no estaba preparado para decir adiós a su adorada princesa pues luego de la muerte de su madre era todo lo que quedaba de su familia… pero sabía que no podría evitarlo.

- vamos hija, volvamos a casa necesitas prepararte para el viaje - dijo Satán haciendo con una seña para que su hija le siguiera

- de acuerdo, Gohan nos veremos mañana en la plataforma de despegue- habló la chica haciendo un ademán con la mano para luego seguir a su padre camino a casa, el peli negro le observo hasta que esta se perdió de su vista pues no había manera en que sus ojos se alejaran de su forma.

La noche había caído ya, Vegeta miraba el cielo oscuro ahora en el planeta por medio del gran ventanal en la sala del trono, ver las estrellas muchas veces le ayudaban a aclarar su mente sin embargo aquella paz no duro mucho tiempo, la puertas del cuarto se abrieron dejando entrar a la futura reina en la sala

- ¿qué quieres mujer?- pregunto el hombre sin mirarla

- tu padre me dijo que te encontraría aquí, he traído los prototipos que me pediste – dijo la peli azul mostrando una pequeña caja en su mano, lo que por supuesto saco una mirada incrédula del príncipe

- mujer dices que los nuevos diseños de armadura están ahí

- este es uno de mis nuevos inventos – decía la mujer alegre mientras abría la caja sacando de esta una pequeña capsula, la tomo y luego presiono el botón de la parte superior para luego aventarla al suelo delante de ellos, una pequeña nube de humo se formo para luego dar paso a una gran caja azul en la que estaban guardados los nuevos prototipos- con estas maravillosas capsulas podremos transportar más cosas ocupando el menor espacio, tienes que admitir que soy un genio

- interesante – fue todo lo que contesto el pelinegro acerándose a la caja de la que saco una de aquellas armaduras, el nuevo material con el que estaban hechos era resistente y muy flexible, en definitiva la vestimenta correcta para esta guerra – buen trabajo Bulma – dijo el hombre sonriendo de medio lado a ella, sin perder más tiempo la jalo de la cintura y la beso y la beso como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, disfruto de aquellos labios ferozmente, estaba loco por ella más luego de que esta le hiciera llegar a su heredero, al pequeño príncipe de cabello lila.

Gohan regreso a su casa un tanto cabizbajo, de alguna forma la idea de estar solo con Videl en el espacio tanto tiempo le ponía nervioso aun sabiendo que no era la primera vez, entro a su hogar sin notar a su padre que estaba en el jardín entrenando, Goku miro a su hijo preocupado y confundido, desde hacía algunos días había notado algo muy extraño en él pero no se había animado a preguntarle esperando que tal vez el chico se acercara a él buscando su consejo, ahora sabía que lo mejor era ser él quien se acercará, toco a la puerta de su habitación y Gohan le dejo saber que podía entrar

- hola hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el hombre alegre, sin embargo la sonrisa se fue de su rostro al observar preocupación en su hijo

- Papa … - le miro no sabiendo que decir, sabía que podía confiar en su padre, pero como pedirle un consejo en algo así, algo que el mismo negaba – no lo se – contesto finalmente

- Tal vez quieras hablar

- Algo me esta pasando y no puedo entender que es… más bien no entiendo como fue que paso – se sonrojo un poco – tiene que ver con Videl

- ¿Tu amiga?... ya veo – dijo serio Goku tomando asiento junto a su hijo en su cama- creo que es un poco obvio lo que esta pasando… esta comenzando ¿no es así? – Gohan miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido y en completa negación

- no… eso no puede ser posible… ella es… Videl es solo mi amiga y siempre he planeado que sea así, siempre tuve la idea de que fuera así

- hijo esto nada tiene que ver con lo que se planea, mucho menos con la razón, lo único que puedo decirte es que debes pensar muy bien lo que quieres y lo que harás, debes organizar tu mente y alma o podrías cometer un grave error y perderla para siempre- Goku salio de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a su esposa esperando por el afuera

- ¿que sucede? – pregunto Milk curiosa a su amado, pero Goku conociendo a su pareja decidió no contar nada al respecto, sabía que se alteraría pues al parecer no tenía mucho gusto por la amiga de Gohan y enterarse que esta se estaba volviendo su mujer no le haría sentir mejor respecto a ella

- no es nada Milk, Gohan estaba un poco nervioso por su misión pero ya esta todo arreglado – dijo notando que la pelinegra estaba algo distante - ¿qué sucede?

- Gohan se marchara mañana por la mañana y tu al siguiente día, me quedare sola en casa... como siempre, la herida en mi espalda no me deja hacer más

- Es necesario al menos hasta que termine la guerra

- Lo se, pero tu volviste tan solo hace dos días y te volverás a ir tan solo así

- Pronto todo terminará y entonces podremos estar un tiempo reunidos en familia, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos… Milk – sin mayor palabra la beso, la mujer correspondió con pasión mezclado con desesperación, con cuidado fue empujando a su marido hasta su alcoba sin romper el beso cerrando la puerta tras ella, Goku se dejo caer sobre la suave cama al llegar al borde de la misma no soltando a su esposa haciendo que esta cayera sobre él, se le hacía la mujer más hermosa, la sola visión de ella en sus brazos llenaba su corazón de una sensación difícil de describir, pero podría disfrutar de ella una y otra vez, Milk volvió a tomar sus labios y simplemente ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, esa era su forma de decirse adiós

Ya tenían todo listo para el viaje, partirían en una nave falsa creada por Bulma que los alejaría de toda apariencia sayajin, con eso no tendrían problema alguno para aterrizar en el planeta Nassu, ahora estaban en la plataforma de lanzamiento tomando las ultimas indicaciones del padre de la chica cuando escucharon una voz en el fondo que gritaba fuertemente el nombre de Gohan

- ¿madre?- dijo el aludido al verle llegar hasta el - ¿que sucede? No esperaba verte aquí, creí que no vendrías…

- mi pequeño tenía que venir a despedirme de ti … pero hijo … no vayas, podrían herirte… de hacerlo…

- pero madre es mi trabajo, además he estado en batallas peores…

- no lo digo por tus enemigos, lo digo por esa chica, no sabes lo que pretende, que tal si quiere engatusarte… tuve que venir cuando me entere que sería tu compañera – Gohan miro entonces a su padre detrás de la sollozante mujer con una mirada de disculpa, al final le habían sacado la verdad

- ¿disculpe?, oiga yo sigo aquí no hable como si no me viera – comento la oji azul cruzada de brazos al escuchar los comentarios de aquella sayajin ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Ella no buscaba nada con Gohan… aun que muy en el fondo lo deseaba

- no confió en ti jovencita, desde que eran niños supe que tu querías algo con mi Gohan, no creas que dejare que te lo lleves…

- ¿Pero de que diablos habla?

- madre creo que es suficiente - dijo el muchacho sonrojado e interrumpiendo a la mujer para alejarla de la chica- debemos irnos, Videl vamos - decía el muchacho mientras jalaba de su compañera que estaba igual de apenada que el, por lo visto ambos sufrían de padres sobre protectores, claro estaba que la madre de Gohan parecía ser la peor, sin más la nave encendió y comenzó con su camino mientras Milk y los demás les miraban partir

- Señora creo que ha exagerado un poco, incluso yo estoy tratando de aceptar la idea de que estén juntos - dijo el barbado mirando a la esposa de Kakarotto

- ¿Mr. Satan cierto? Bueno eso de que estén juntos ya lo veremos, no sabemos si sea la joven apropiada para el

- tampoco sabemos si ÉL sea el chico apropiado para ella – decía el hombre insultado por lo que la sayajin decía

- ¿a sí? mi hijo es un gran partido para cualquier mujer de este planeta, del universo incluso

- le aseguro que no es tan bueno, si es amigo de Videl es porque ella le tiene lastima

- ¿a sí? le apuesto a que esa chica se derrite por mi muchacho, le apuesto a que el puede conquistarla y hacerla su pareja fácilmente, es encantador

- si claro, como si mi hija cayera por cualquier sayajin

- ya lo vera, regresaran siendo una pareja anciano incrédulo – dijo Milk antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar con el camino a casa, lo mismo que Mr. Santan mientras Goku miraba a ambos completamente extrañado por la situación… al final terminaron aceptándolos juntos sin mayor rodeo.

El planeta Nassu era de cierto modo similar al planeta Vegita, la diferencia era que sus prados eran verdes y no rojos como en su hogar, habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo hasta el mismo aterrizando en las afueras de lo que parecía ser un pueblo improvisado, escondieron su nave y se colocaron sus disfraces ocultado y enrollando en sus cinturas sus colas para no denotarse como sayajines, sus ropas ahora eran unas gabardinas cerradas de telas sueltas que les daban movilidad, Gohan tenía una especie de pantalón bombacho debajo y Videl un faldón ancho que complementaban su atuendo, se acercaron hasta el pueblo manteniendo su ki lo más bajo posible, notaron un gran grupo de gente que se formaba para ser registrada, aquellos hasta el frente de las filas tomaban el nombre del nuevo trabajador y les asignaba un grupo para integrarse sin embargo aun no mencionaban cual sería su trabajo, los jóvenes sayajines sabían la verdad al respecto, una terrible amenaza estaba en ese planeta y su deber era tratar o al menos investigar como detenerlo.

- este planeta para nada es lo que yo esperaba – dijo videl mientras se unían a las filas

- tal parece que toda esta gente esta aquí por voluntad propia ninguno parece prisionero, lo mejor es que sigamos con el perfil bajo - termino el muchacho, ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta donde otro hombre bigotudo tomaba nota de los nombres, este primero les observo de pies a cabeza, escribió unas cuantas palabras en su cuaderno y luego regreso la vista a ellos para hablar

- no se ve que sean del tipo que busca trabajo, se ven más bien fuertes, ¿han estado vagando mucho en el espacio a caso?- hablo con seriedad el hombre a Gohan

- somos viajeros y trabajadores, necesitamos la paga y se nos dijo que aquí había buenas ganancias, podemos trabajar y estar bajo un mando sin problemas – contesto el muchacho

-¿y tu bonita novia también hace trabajos pesados y rudos?- pregunto el hombre mientras miraba lujuriosamente a la chica de arriba a abajo, el joven sayajin lo noto y de inmediato se puso frente a ella protectormente aunque fue la chica quien hablo

- no somos pareja y le aseguró que puedo hacer igual o mejor el trabajo que cualquier hombre- aquel sujeto solo dejo salir un suspiro burlón y luego anoto el nombre de los chicos en el cuadernillo.

- muy bien, serán asignados al grupo tres, vayan a las carpas del lado izquierdo, ahí les darán indicaciones- los jóvenes guerreros confirmaron con la cabeza y se acercaron hasta donde les habían dicho, en una de las carpas les recibió un joven Rubio de cabello un tanto largó, alto y fornido de ojos color vino.

- ¿fueron asignado aquí? – pregunto el desconocido joven a la pareja que entraba sin mirarles aun pues les daba la espalda mientras arreglaba algunas cajas

- así es

- el líder de este grupo no esta por ahora, en su ausencia me encargo de organizar a su gente les diré donde podrán dormir y los horarios para el trabajo- se giro a ellos – hey pero que tenemos aquí- decía el muchacho mientras ahora se acercaba a Videl, Gohan por su parte comenzó a sentirse alterado pero la mano de la chica en su brazo le detuvo de cualquier movimiento - eres una chica muy hermosa, no creo que debas estar aquí, tal vez un lugar más…

- ¡Sharpner! - se escucho detrás de ellos, por la puerta de la carpa había entrado una delgada jovencita, alta y de cabello corto y rubio que les miro a ellos con calidez y molestia al joven de cabello dorado- ¿pero que crees que haces?

- sólo trataba de ser amistoso con ellos

- no necesitas ser tan amistoso, olvídalo yo me encargo a partir de aquí – dijo la nueva joven indicando con un gesto a los extranjeros para que le siguieran y estos así lo hicieron

- mi nombre es Erasa por cierto, si necesitan algo por favor avísenme- dijo para luego mirar coquetamente al pelinegro- sobre todo tu lindo

- ¡disculpa! – dijo Videl un tanto molesta pero tratando de ocultarlo, lo cual logro de cierto modo – tu podrías decirnos que clase de trabajo haremos aquí

- ¡oh! Supongo que no les orientaron cuando llegaron, estamos trabajando en una gran excavación, no sabemos con exactitud que encontraremos pero nuestros superiores dicen que se trata de ruinas muy antiguas con artículos que valen mucho en algunos círculos

- ¿que clase de artículos? – pregunto Gohan curioso buscando detalles relevantes para saber lo que en realidad pasaba

- solo el maestro Babidi lo sabe, pero me temo que no habla con nadie salvo con el general Raiho o sus hombres

- ¿Raiho? – preguntaron ambos sayajines al unísono sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia

- pero que reacción tan singular han tenido ¿lo conocen?

- no es … solo que su nombre es extraño….

- el es un general al parecer, llego a este planeta junto con el maestro Babidi y sus socios, fueron ellos quienes iniciaron estas obras, hemos llegado esta será su habitación – dijo la joven acercando a sus acompañantes hasta un cubículo – deberán presentarse mañana por la mañana en la tienda en donde nos encontraron, entonces podremos darles su equipo y sus provisiones – dijo la mujer antes de retirarse para dejarlos solos. El cuarto que les habían proporcionado no era muy grande, en realidad solo era una habitación, un cubo con una ventana y una puerta, Videl tomo asiento en las telas sobre el suelo que formaban la cama mientras Gohan aún contemplaba el lugar asegurándose que nadie les observara para así poder despojarse de sus disfraces.

- lo mejor es que descansemos, mañana nos tendremos que despertar temprano para presentarnos en este nuevo trabajo

- lo se, es que aún no puedo creer la normalidad con la que todos aquí actúan – dijo la chica un tanto molesta

- ellos no saben para quien trabajan y es mejor que así sea, sera más fácil ocultarnos de ese modo mezclándonos con los otros - el muchacho tomo asiento junto a ella sacando algunas cosas de la mochila que habían traído de la nave pensando en la estrategia que usarían para acercarse a su objetivo.

Las misiones de liberación en otros planetas continuaban, el castillo que ahora funcionaba como base de operaciones estaba repleto de soldados, guerreros y generales, tanto el rey como el príncipe continuaban planeando y convocando a sus fieles generales para continuar con la lucha, luego de que la junta con todos ellos terminaran padre e hijo se quedaron en la sala del trono solos.

- tenemos noticias, nuestros espías han llegado y se han integrado a los trabajadores del planeta Nassu muy pronto sabremos que están preparando esos cobardes – decía Vegeta a su padre, sin embargo este no había levantado la vista de los papeles que tenía en su mano

- ¿cómo esta el pequeño heredero y la Reina? ¿tienes actualizado tu plan de protección para ellos?

- esta arreglado padre, si atacaran el planeta estarían a salvo

- y más vale que así sea, te recuerdo hijo que la línea real, la sangre real no puede perderse bajo ninguna circunstancia, espero que seas lo suficientemente listo como para proteger al próximo rey

- no tienes porque preocuparte padre - La conversación fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a dos soldados escoltando a un guerrero sayajin que portaba cicatrices en la piel, por lo visto había perdido un ojo y ya cojeaba levemente de una pierna

- su alteza solicito amablemente una audiencia con usted - pronunciaba el hombre mirando al rey vegeta I, el príncipe le miro sospechoso, algo en ese hombre no le agradaba nada.

- ¿quien eres guerrero? No te había visto aquí antes – dijo el rey

- mi nombre es Paragus, soy un guerrero sayajin de segunda clase y estuve por mucho tiempo varado en el espacio, regrese me temo ya que la batalla contra el emperador había terminado

- una gran suerte la tuya al parecer- decía el príncipe Vegeta en tono de mofa lo que por supuesto Paragus noto, pero no actuó al respecto, simplemente continuo hablando.

- hemos regresado para ayudar mi señor, estamos listo para esta guerra

- ¿estamos?

- mi hijo Broly ha llegado al planeta conmigo, su gran poder le será de gran ayuda a nuestra causa, puede creerme mi señor- el rey guardo silencio ante las declaraciones del hombre, su hijo por otro lado se mantenía escéptico al respecto, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con ese sujeto

- que tu hijo y tu vengan mañana por la tarde para una prueba, según las capacidades que posea será el lugar que tomará en esta guerra, ahora retirare

- si mi señor - contesto el hombre haciendo una reverencia saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa, el rey y su familia seguían tan engreídas como siempre dejando en claro sus puntos débiles

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró, sentía una presencia fuera de su habitación, con cuidado se levantó un poco de la improvisada cama mirando fijamente la ventana pero aquel ki se había marchado, simplemente la presencia había desaparecido, se giró un poco notando a Videl durmiendo casi a su lado con su espalda a el, la imagen le llenó de tranquilidad, de algún modo la visión de ella estando ahí en su cama por la mañana le pareció sería el despertar perfecto por el resto de sus días... Sacudió la cabeza dejando esos pensamientos de lado, estaba llenando su cabeza de tonterías que debía razonar y entender muy bien primero pues de no cuidar esas ideas podían desatar en el reacciones de las cuales no podría retractarse, se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama cerrando los ojos esperando volver a dormir

* * *

Bueno pues comenzamos con la tercera y ultima parte de esta trilogía del imperio Sayajin, espero que les guste y para todos aquellos que han leído las dos anteriores tengo que decirles algo, muchos me han preguntado por el nombre del asesino final en "imperio Sayajin" y lo único que puedo decir es que ha estado presente en las historias, hagan sus apuestas y adivinen quien ha sido, la respuesta se revelara al final de esta historia ... :p

saludos!


	2. Instinto

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Los invitados de su padre habían llegado, ya los odiaba sin conocerlos del todo y saber que ahora harían una prueba para que el rey les ubicara en su grupo de ataque le irritaba más, las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abrieron dejando pasar a padre e hijo, el muchacho del cual Paragus había presumido tanto se veía común y simple, nada de lo que había prometido, su cara reflejaba timidez, melancolía incluso además de que el detector de energía daba una cantidad poca de fuerza y por medio de su Ki podía sentir que no era gran cosa.

- así que este es el hijo que dices tiene un gran poder – dijo el Rey Vegeta I sin impresionarse al igual que su hijo – debo decir que no veo el poderoso guerrero que aseguras hay en él, sin embargo dejemos que demuestre que tiene y despejemos todas nuestras dudas – Paragus toco la cabeza de su hijo, justo en la delgada tiara en su frente para luego hacerlo pasar al centro de la sala y dejarle expulsar su poder, la cara de sorpresa del Rey salio al momento dejando ver que ahora tenía planes para él.

La mañana había llegado al extraño y nuevo planeta, Gohan fue el primero en despertar al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se giro un poco notando a Videl aun profundamente dormida, no quiso despertarle aún pues adoraba lo hermosa y pacifica que se veía así, quiso levantarse para alistarse para el trabajo del día sin embargo algo no se lo permitía, volvió a intentarlo pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, entonces levanto las cobijas con las cuales se habían cubierto y de inmediato tapo su boca para evitar que aquel grito de sorpresa saliera de sus labios, su cola se había enredado firmemente en la cintura de la chica, como había pasado simplemente no lo entendía, pero tenía que liberarse y pronto porque si la joven despertaba y les veía de esa forma explotaría, conocía muy bien su temperamento, con cuidado deslizo su cola de la cintura de la guerrera y se movió para alejarse de ella, tenía que mantener la razón, ahora no era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus instintos y por aquel sentimiento que iba creciendo, debía calmar sus deseos y continuar con su mente por delante, sintió a la joven moverse, finalmente se había despertado, esta se giro para mirar a su compañero y al verlo recargado en la pared de su refugio se extraño

- ¿Gohan que haces ahí? ¿que pasa? – pregunto curiosa al verlo alejado de ella con algo de nerviosismo

- No es nada creo que aun no me recupero de mi sueño – la chica no entendió del todo la respuesta de su compañero pero al notar que el muchacho no diría más le dejo por la paz y se levanto para alistarse puesto que ya esperaban por ellos. El pelinegro dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios y luego se levanto para prepararse también. Salieron de su pequeño cuarto siguiendo a la gente hasta lo que parecía la entrada de un gran túnel, en una carpa antes de dicha entrada estaban aquellos jóvenes rubios que al parecer entregaban equipo a sus compañeros

- ¡Gohan! Por aquí – grito Erasa al ver a la pareja acercándose – Videl, chicos me da gusto que por fin lleguen, creí que se quedarían dormidos, aquí les entregaremos su equipo- dijo gustosa la muchacha entregando a cada uno, una especie de mochila con alimento, herramientas y un uniforme

- ¿Que es esto?- pregunto Videl sacando la ropa azul de tela gruesa de la mochila

- Ese es tu uniforme para excavar, te protegerá de la intemperie y de las rocas que pudieran lastimar… tan bella piel… – hablo Sharpner acercándose con una sonrisa descarada a la joven, lo que Gohan capto de inmediato – si lo deseas podría ayudarte a colocártelo - la tomo por la cintura y al creer que nadie lo miraba la acaricio, obviamente la chica lo noto y estaba por reclamar cuando el joven salió volando no muy lejos pues no le habían golpeado con tanta fuerza.

La pelinegra miró al origen de aquella acción y pudo notar a Gohan aun con el puño cerrado frente a él y con una terrible mirada que ella jamás había notado en el joven antes. Se acerco hasta él como temiendo que hiciera alguna tontería pero detuvo su paso al escucharlo.

- no te atrevas jamás a volverla a tocar me oíste, ¡ella es mía! – grito el joven haciendo que la rubia y algunos de los trabajadores que pasaban le miraran extrañados por el comportamiento, entre esas miradas una que curioso pareció reconocer aquella forma de protección, ya la había visto antes y simplemente no podía creer que guerreros Sayajin como ellos estuvieran ahí; Videl comenzó a sentirse avergonzada ante las expresiones de su ahora publico, además de que tanta atención no era positiva para su misión, no sabiendo con que otra forma reaccionar empujo a compañero pidiéndole una respuesta.

- ¿pero que demonios te pasa Gohan como puedes decir eso?! – sin más y con aún la vergüenza en su rostro la chica se marcho hacía la entrada de la excavación, el joven de pronto noto lo que había hecho y trato de correr tras ella pero no lo hizo de inmediato, por alguna razón sintió que lo mejor por ahora era dejarla ir, al menos hasta que él mismo calmara las extrañas emociones en su interior, aunque no fue nada sencillo con aquel muchacho de ojos vino aún detrás de él.

- Amigo, tranquilo no tienes porque alterarte así, ella se calmara también pronto descuida – dijo colocando su brazo en el hombro del chico – entiendo porque la molestia, ella es una exquisita señorita y yo también la querría para mi, pero tu mencionaste que no había nada entre ustedes así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que tienes competencia – dijo cínicamente, la sangre del sayajin hervía, deseaba tanto poder romper aquellos dientes… sin embargo busco la calma interna, tenía que hacerlo por su misión y por sobre todo para mantenerla a salvo a ella, pues si hacía una tontería debido a su instinto para con la guerrera los descubrirían y sin duda los matarían, ya no respondió a los comentarios del rubio, se dio la vuelta y camino a la entrada de la excavación en silencio.

Goku se despedía ahora de su esposa en la plataforma de despegue, aun que su voz le daba ánimos para ir y terminar su misión sus ojos rogaban por que se quedara a su lado, ella había sido herida años atrás por lo que ya no le era posible pelar y ahora soportaba no solo la añoranza de volverse a sentir una guerrera si no la soledad a la que ahora debía acostumbrarse, odiaba verla así, ella era muy importante para él y podía sentir su dolor sin que esta se lo dijera, pero por ahora, mientras estuvieran en esos tiempo de guerra no había forma de cambiarlo. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y luego dio media vuelta para continuar su camino hacía las plataformas internas en donde su nave, su compañera y algunos hombres ya esperaban por el

- me alegra que decidieran seguir ayudándonos No 18, habías mencionado que te irías pronto

- dije que me iría cuando terminara esta guerra y extermináramos todo rastro de ese maldito emperador, merece eso y más… pero tengo que admitir que tu rey prometió una buena paga y si voy a iniciar una nueva vida en el espacio necesito dinero – dijo seriamente la chica lo que genero una sonrisa de sorpresa por parte del sayajin, era un poco codiciosa la joven, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que se hubiera recuperado tan pronto, en la caída de Frieza lo había perdido todo, a su hermano … y a Krilin, tal vez nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero lo cierto es que ella había desarrollado afecto por el humano y se lo habían arrebatado - ¿y bien a donde iremos esta vez? – pregunto la androide

- escucharon de hombres del ejercito imperialista en el planeta Nameku, iremos a dar un vistaso – contesto Goku serio- nuestros hombres se quedarán a ayudar a los de mi hermano Radittz, así que sólo iremos nosotros

- de acuerdo … - contesto la rubia sin dejar de observar a su compañero – algo te preocupa ¿cierto?

- No es nada, lo mejor es que continuemos

- Tu hijo regresara a salvo te lo aseguro, el muchacho es bueno, lo se, lo he visto trabjar antes

- Lo se… aun así como su padre debo preocuparme por el… es mi trabajo – sin ambos ambos guerreros subieron a sus naves y salieron al espacio hacía aquel planeta verde.

Videl y Gohan trabajaba dentro de aquella especie de mina junto con otros sujetos, con los instrumentos que les habían entregado se abrían camino entre las rocas y pese a que podían hacerlo de manera más rápida y precisa con su propia fuerza, habían preferido ocultarla y actuar como los humanos que parecían.

La pelinegra observo por la orilla de sus ojos a su compañero, no se habían hablado desde lo pasado en la entrada y aunque seguía furiosa con el por su comportamiento, no podía evitar el sentirse mal por no poder escucharlo, por sentirlo alejado de ella, lo cierto era que en el fondo se sentía alagada, le gustaba pensar que aquello había pasado por defenderla como cualquier hombre defendería a su mujer, como cualquier sayajin defendería a su hembra, sin embargo sabía que no era así, el muchacho jamás la vería así pues para él era solo una amiga, una compañera fiel en una misión que no podían interrumpir bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora se sentía molesta consigo misma, su instinto le estaba ganando, su deseo por una pareja le estaba llamando, pero es que a veces no podía evitarlo y es que al estar cerca de él no podía evitar el pensar… como sería estar con el, sentirse suya mientras lo hacía de ella, cualquier chica desearía una pareja como él, un muchacho alto, de ojos y cabello negro profundo, un cuerpo perfecto con cada músculo detallado delicadamente, una piel tan atrayente para sus finos dedos que a veces no podía controlar… suspiro … guardo la calma y se dio por vencida, tenía que hacer las pases con él ahora, pues le gustaba al menos seguir siendo su amiga, estaba por hablarle cuando la hora de la salida se anunció por lo que los trabajadores dejaron su equipo para comer algo y retirarse a sus lugares de descanso, sin embargo la voz de una mujer llego hasta ellos pronunciando con alegría el nombre del joven

- señorita Erasa- dijo Gohan al verle llegar – ¿que sucede?

- Bueno es tu hora de descanso y como eres nuevo pensé… en llevarte a conocer el lugar ¿que dices? – dijo la chica con un tono tímido sin notar a Videl que se acercaba a ellos despacio

- No creo que.. es decir mi compañera…

- Oh, no te preocupes por mi Gohan- dijo la pelinegra en voz calmada – yo estaré bien aquí, creo que me viene un descanso, tu por otro lado tal vez encuentres interesante el lugar – comento la oji azul guiñando un ojo a él para darle a entender lo que decía, tenía razón esa era la oportunidad para explorar el lugar y así investigar un poco más, sin otro pero el muchacho acepto la invitación de la rubia saliendo de la cueva, Videl les vio partir soportando la pena que saber a su Gohan con alguien más le provocaba… si, el era su Gohan aun si el no lo sabía.

El pequeño de cabello púrpura finalmente se había cansado, tenía tan solo un año de edad y ya era un niño muy activo, todo un guerrero como decía su padre… su padre, Vegeta, desde el nacimiento del chico le había visto poco, entendía que a causa de la guerra no estuviera disponible todo el tiempo, pero realmente deseaba que pasara más tiempo con su hijo, salió de la alcoba real del pequeño príncipe y fue en busca de su esposo, como lo sospechaba se encontraba en la sala del trono mirando por la ventana las estrellas en el espacio

- ¿que sucede? – pregunto la peli azul – te ves distraído… tal vez preocupado…

- estoy bien mujer – dijo sin mirarla, sin embargo la futura reina no lo acepto y se acerco a el jalando de su menton para que este le mirara

- años conmigo seguro han demostrado que no puedes mentirme, yo no me trago eso, te conozco bien

- de acuerdo me preocupa un poco ese tal Paragus y su hijo, debiste sentir el poder de ese muchacho… era impresionante…. Pero sospechoso… ¿por qué aparecer ahora? Tan repentinamente

- déjalo en mis manos – contesto la peli azul dando un travieso beso en los labios de su marido para luego dirigirse a la puerta del salón

- ¿que?

- El conocimiento es mi fuerte recuerdas, yo descubriré más sobre ellos – contesto la dama saliendo y dejando con una sonrisa en su rostro a su príncipe.

Gohan y Erasa recorrieron la mayor parte del lugar, la excavación era solo el principio de una gran colonia militarizada, no había visto a Raiho aun, pero si a algunos de sus hombres, dos de los más fuertes acompañados de un extraño ser parecido a un demonio rosado con una "m" tatuada en la frente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho cuando aquel demonio giro su rostro a él, sin embargo la rubia que le acompañaba jalo de su brazo llevándolo al otro extremo del campo

- no lo mires, se ve que tiene muy mal carácter – dijo la muchacha en voz baja a su acompañante

- ¿quien es el?- pregunto el peli negro buscando más información y aun que vio con un poco de duda a la rubia esta finalmente contesto

- su nombre es Dabura , es uno de los hombres bajo el mando del maestro Babidi, es el único que puede verlo y hablar con él, todos los mensajes hacía el gran maestro son a través de ese sujeto – termino la chica sorprendiendo con la información al muchacho

- dime algo ¿Babidi esta aquí?

- ¡claro! el este en el otro extremo del túnel, pues como sabes hay dos corredores que llegan hasta el centro en donde se supone encontraremos las ruinas, Babidi tiene su propia entrada al lugar

- ya veo… sabes ya es tarde y mañana debo despertar temprano para ir al trabajo, temo que debo dejar tan adorable visita por terminado, espero verla mañana señorita – dijo galante Gohan despidiéndose de la joven, digiriéndose a su propia habitación

- Sabes no es nada común en estos tiempos ver a un sayajin fuera de su territorio - dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro, este de inmediato se giró notando a un hombre de pelo negro y cicatrices en la cara

- ¿disculpe...? No entiendo que quiere...

- no trates de ocultarlo chico, esa actitud sobre protectora hacia tu pareja la he visto antes, se a la perfección como es el celo sayajin, lo he visto contra mi, no puedes ocultarme lo que en realidad eres - dijo mirando fijamente a Gohan, ya no había como negarlo, ahora lo importante era saber que hacer en aquella situación- ¿que hacen aquí? Están en tiempos de guerra ¿o me equivoco...? – pregunto el hombre pero el chico seguía guardando silencio- no tienes porque decirme lo que traman, lo entiendo, sólo... sigue mi consejo, oculta esos celos, se que sólo proteges lo que es tuyo pero si no te calmas te descubrirán tal como lo hice yo - término para luego darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino pero la voz del muchacho le detuvo

- ¿por que me ayudas?

- sólo digamos que le debo mi vida a una mujer azul

- ¿tu nombre?

- Soy Yamcha … te veré después - dijo finalmente retirándose, el último de los Son le observo y luego dio la vuelta para también volver a su cabina, aún y pese a que no conocía a ese hombre no sentía energía negativa por parte suya pero no bajaría la guardia

Llego hasta el pequeño cuarto en el que Videl esperaba por el, aún estaba molesta sin embargo no podía ocultar su preocupación por el muchacho.

- ¡Gohan!- grito al verle entrar- ¿que paso? ¿Estas bien?

- si tranquila logre ver bastante del terreno – dijo el chico sentándose en la improvisada cama

- si seguramente lo hiciste del brazo de aquella chica – comento Videl molesta no pudo evitarlo pero ocultando lo más que pudo sus celos, sin embargo no se esperaba la reacción del muchacho que repentinamente la tomo por los hombros acercándola a él de forma rápida, estaba a milímetros de su rostro con su mirada fija en ella

- no tienes idea de… lo que logras… no comiences un juego así ¿quieres?... no ahora – dijo el muchacho logrando guardar la calma – tenemos trabajo que hacer, se como entrar al lugar, debemos de ir ahora

Ambos chicos salieron bajo el manto de la noche, se escondieron bien entre los objetos en el lugar logrando acercarse hasta la reja que separaba el campo de trabajo del campo de mando, para su sorpresa dicha reja estaba abierta, con mucho más cuidado entraron al lugar escabulléndose en cada objeto que se los permitía hasta que finalmente entraron a uno de los edificios subterráneos. Sintieron por medio de su Ki como alguien se acercaba a ellos, Gohan busco con su vista un posible escondite e indico a Videl le siguiera, se dejaron caer por un pequeño compartimiento en una de las paredes y cayendo a velocidad hasta otra oscura sala, parecía una especie de bodega, había muchos objetos, armas y uniformes, seguramente del ejercito de Raiho

- ¿quien esta ahí? – pregunto una voz con tranquilidad, parecía la de un hombre mayor, los chicos al sentirse descubiertos se giraron notando a un ser de piel rosada sentado en una especie de jaula con barrotes brillantes y llenos de energía.

- ¿quién es usted?- pregunto Gohan acercándose hasta él aun y pese a las advertencias de Videl

- mi nombre es Kibito y soy un prisionero como vez

- ¿por que le tendrían prisionero?- pregunto Videl- ¿que pudo haber hecho para estar encarcelado?

- el gran Kaioshin, el dios de este lado del universo me envío en una misión, debía encontrar a Babidi y contener la amenaza que esta con él antes de que despertara pero me descubrieron y me encerraron

- ¿vienes de parte de los dioses? – preguntaron ambos chicos sorprendidos acercándose más al prisionero suplicando con la mirada les dijera más

- así es, Babidi es hijo de un poderoso mago llamado Bibidi quien uso su magia negra para crear a un terrible ser de inmenso poder con el ataco el planeta de los dioses eliminándolos uno a uno hasta que solo quedo el gran señor Kaioshin, fue gracias al sacrificio de sus compañeros que Majin Bu fue sometido y encerrado

- ¿Majin Bu?- pregunto Gohan curioso por lo que Kibito decía, por un lado se sentía emocionado ante lo que le decían, ante el guerrero que había derrotado a los dioses mismo y por el otro lado sentía un escalofrío que le decía que todo aquello era peligroso

- Es el nombre de esa criatura, no tienen idea del poder con el que están lidiando, luego de atraparlo y eliminar a Bibidi Kaioshin enterró a ese ser y lo oculto en lo profundo de este planeta, pero por lo visto ese estupido general del impero ayudo a su hijo Babidi a encontrarle y este esta dispuesto a soltarle.

- ¿así que esa es la arma con la que piensan definir la guerra? ¿Como lo detenemos?

- No hay forma de detenerlo una vez este libre, su poder es invencible, libérame y te ayudare a destruirlo antes de que despierte, si el regresa a la vida no sólo definirá el final de su guerra, si no el destino del universo entero

- ¡Gohan alguien viene!- exclamo Videl sintiendo un Ki que se aproximaba, debían salir de ahí si no querían compartir la jaula de aquel hombre rosado

- Regresaremos por ti – dijo el pelinegro antes de seguir a su compañera para salir del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Kibito.


	3. Despedida

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Tanto el rey como el príncipe se encontraban en la sala del trono con los generales planeando el siguiente golpe, la siguiente estrategia, las puertas de dicha sala se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a Radittz y a Mr. Satan al lugar.

- ¡mi señor! – dijo el barbudo inclinándose a su rey – mi hija y el muchacho se han comunicado, encontraron algo importante en el planeta… mi señor nos estamos enfrentando a algo de inmenso poder… si lo que les han dicho es cierto incluso los dioses le tienen miedo – termino el hombre llamando la atención de cada hombre y mujer en aquella sala.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban de nueva cuenta a iluminar la habitación, Videl fue la primera en abrir los ojos, se encontraba completamente relajada entre aquellos fuertes y cálidos brazos, simplemente no quería levantarse, se giró un poco y lo vio a él aún dormido, o al menos esa fue su primera impresión pues este abrió poco a poco los ojos al sentir su mirada.

- hola Gohan - dijo en suave voz la chica aun bajo el abrigo del sueño

- hola Videl - contesto este acercándose y posándose un poco sobre de ella rodeándola aún más fuerte con sus brazos, quería besarla, quería devorar aquellos labios que siempre habían sido tan tentadores… tan sólo una vez más… como en aquella ocasión... el rostro de ambos se fue acercando, la punta de la nariz de ambos se estaba tocando, sus labios estaban a milímetros… pero algo les hizo despertar de ese sueño, ambos abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de la realidad, al salir de la fantasía que al parecer ambos tenían al mismo tiempo, de un golpe y bajo una exclamación de sorpresa se separaron y desde los extremos de la habitación se miraron

- Gohan yo...

- perdona no se que ...- se decían mientras sus mejillas eran teñidas por un pronunciado sonrojo, esta no era la primera vez que algo así les pasaba, lo cierto es que cuando más jóvenes habían tenido un encuentro similar, y aunque la tentación por el otro había sido intensa de igual forma no habían llegado a tener contacto, el silencio de pronto cayo sobre ellos pero fue interrumpido por pasos llegando a ellos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando a la joven rubia del otro lado.

- hey me alegra que estén despiertos les tengo una sorpresa- dijo la chica llena de alegría- tendrán un compañero, se parece mucho a ustedes tal vez es incluso del mismo planeta del que provienen - comento Erasa dando paso el joven detrás de ella, era un chico un poco mayor que ellos, alto, de cabello castaño, pantaloncillo blanco con botas amarillas, unas especies de joyas en la cabeza y en el pecho y una mirada melancólica... o al menos esa impresión tenía Videl.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Broly y me han asignado con ustedes – comento el chico mirando seriamente a los dos jóvenes en la habitación, la rubia se despidió diciendo que les daría tiempo para conocerse antes de llegar a la excavación y fue entonces que el nuevo elemento hablo – ustedes son Gohan y Videl ¿verdad?, el rey me ha enviado como soporte para ustedes, según entiendo ya lograron investigar que es la amenaza nueva y ahora debemos encontrar como detenerla… de ser posible destruirla.

- espera un momento ¿como sabemos que de verdad el rey te envió?- pregunto Gohan no del todo confiado de tener a aquel guerrero con ellos, por su físico y su rostro no parecía una amenaza, al menos no alguien de gran poder sin embargo algo de ese sujeto no le agradaba nada

- me entrego esto para ustedes – dijo Broly dando un pequeño dispositivo a ambos con indicaciones claras del gobernador del planeta rojo, por lo visto aquel muchacho no estaba mintiendo

- bueno, supongo que si ya estas aquí lo correcto es ponerte al corriente - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, una que había llamado la atención del recién llegado aun si no lo demostraba en su rostro

- pero Videl… - dijo Gohan tratando de detener a su amiga pero fue imposible, una simple mirada de ella le dejo helado

- es nuestro compañero ahora, sería arriesgado no mantenerlo al tanto de lo que haremos esta noche - la oji azul se hizo a un lado jalando del brazo al recién llegado para que ambos tomarán asiento en el suelo, le explico a detalle como estaban trabajando y como tendrían que actuar hasta el momento de la batalla, Broly no dejaba de observarle, escuchaba atento sus palabras sin embargo su atención estaba completamente en la figura de ella.

- tendremos que actuar como simples y débiles humanos durante el día según entiendo y por la noche al llegar al interior de su base usar nuestro poder - repitió el joven de joyas doradas

- algo por el estilo, debemos ser muy discretos, aun no sabemos como es que ese tal Majin Buu despertara, pero si damos un paso en falso lo hará poniendo en peligro a todos

- cuenten conmigo- dijo el chico nuevo en voz suave terminando con una ligera sonrisa que increíblemente había logrado un sonrojo en la joven guerrera que respondió con el mismo gesto, tenía que admitir que aquel hombre era atractivo, aquel rostro que reflejaba tanta timidez y bondad era difícil de ignorar, Gohan noto aquella escena y sentía que la sangre le hervía, definitivamente no le agradaba ese sujeto, simplemente no pudo evitar acercarse para jalar del hombro a su nuevo compañero y hablarle en un tono un tanto fuerte.

- ¡hey! Ya basra de eso

- ¿Gohan pero que diablos te pasa ahora? – pregunto Videl reconociendo el comportamiento que ya antes había mostrado su amigo

- ¿como puedes preguntar eso?

- simplemente no te entiendo… ¿por que?… no te entiendo - dijo la oji azul dando media vuelta para salir de aquel cuarto, odiaba esa actitud en el, odiaba creer que lo hacía por ella, sabían que no era el momento, se lo habían prometido ambos... la ira le lleno tanto que simplemente no podría resistir seguir bajo su presencia. Gohan respiro profundo entendiendo que había actuado nuevamente bajo los celos, es que simplemente no podía controlarlos, salió tras ella encontrándola cerca de algunas rocas salidas de la tierra

- Videl espera yo …

- ¡termina con este juego ahora Gohan! - grito la chica - deja de comportarte así por mi… sabes… que no puedes hacerlo… prometimos que nada cambiaría ¿recuerdas?…. - trato de decir pero se interrumpió así misma- cumple con la promesa que nos hicimos años atrás... - dijo enfurecida dejando al pelinegro sólo nuevamente mientras se marchaba a las carpas para iniciar con su trabajo en la excavación. El joven guerrero no dejo de mirarla hasta que esta se perdió de su vista.

- esa es una mujer difícil ¿no es cierto? - pregunto yamcha ahora parado detrás del chico, había presenciado toda aquella escena - tu mujer se ve que tiene un carácter fuerte

- ella no es mi mujer… no puede serlo...

- pero te gustaría que lo fuera ¿no es cierto? Se qué buscas darle su espacio y no entiendo del todo que los detiene, se nota que ambos lo desean… escucha no me meteré en lo que no me importa pero si no te apuras alguien más podría ganarte el placer de tenerla en sus brazos.. te lo digo por experiencia... - dijo el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro comenzando con su camino de retirada bajo la mirada del peli negro

Videl se acercaba ya a las carpas en donde pediría su uniforme para trabajar, entonces sintió como otro ki se acercaba a ella rápido por lo que paró su paso

- siento mucho lo que paso, creo que incomode a tu pareja

- no somos pareja... sólo estamos juntos en esta misión

- lo lamento creí que ustedes … entiendo, aún así creo que logre molestarlo

- descuida - dijo la chica con una sonrisa desganada- regresemos al trabajo o llamáremos la atención- comento la joven de ojos azules mientras por su mente regresaba a ella un triste recuerdo, eran unos jóvenes no mayores de catorce años en ese entonces, habían estado entrenando aquella tarde en unas praderas rojas lejanas a la ciudad, no habían parado hasta que aquel incidente paso, no recordaba como había iniciado, ni quien lo había continuado, pero recordaba muy bien lo que le siguió, ambos habían salido del río, habían caído accidentalmente luego de su encuentro junto al mismo, se miraron a los ojos aun sonrojados por lo sucedido sin palabras en sus labios para explicarlo, el silencio les rodeo sin piedad por unos instantes hasta que finalmente el joven hablo primero

_- Videl… esto… no se que me paso yo… me deje llevar seguramente por mi instinto… de verdad lo lamento yo..._

_- no te disculpes Gohan, yo también… me deje llevar y bueno_

_- esto no debe de pasar Vi, somos compañeros de armas… si eso cambia_

_- nada cambiará… Gohan promete que nada cambiara…- dijo la chica tomando de la mano del muchacho apretándola con fuerza, este la miro tal vez aun un tanto sorprendido, pero al igual que ella entendía lo que era necesario, ni su instinto… ni sus sentimientos debían interferir con ello, con su perfecto equipo, hizo más fuerte el apretón entre sus manos y luego hablo_

_- nada cambiará Videl, lo prometo_

Y desde entonces nada había cambiado, ambos guerreros lo habían mantenido así luchando contra todo pensamiento al respecto, pero sabían a su modo que estaban perdiendo la batalla en contra de ello.

Un paseo por la ciudad sayajin lograba a veces calmar sus nervios, su pequeño hijo Trunks se había quedado dormido y bajo el cuidado de Nappa según la órdenes de Vegeta y este tan ocupado como estaba por la guerra había ordenado no ser molestado, aunque ella participaba muchas veces en la planeación y construcción de instrumentos y naves para los sayajin en batalla no gustaba de estar siempre presente en las juntas sobre la misma por lo que había decidido dar una vuelta en el poblado, llevaba ropas comunes y una tela sobre su azulado cabello que le permitía ocultarlo, no es que no confiara en la gente, en su gente, pero su esposo le había pedido fuera cuidadosa y no llamará de más la atención pues no sabían quien podría estar oculto entre la población. Recorrió las calles y algunos comercios, estaba tan distraída que no noto a otra mujer que igual que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que fue muy tarde por lo que el choque fue inevitable.

- discúlpeme no me di cuenta

- no, yo también he tenido la culpa- dijo Bulma levantando el rostro entonces notando de quien se trataba- ¿Milk?... ¿Tu eres Milk verdad? La esposa de Goku, vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi - dijo la peli azul levantando un poco de la tela sobre su cabeza para que fuera reconocida

- ¡Reina Bulma! ¿Pero que hace fuera del palacio? Podría ser peligroso

- descuida estoy bien, sin embargo tu no pareces estarlo, ¿que sucede?

- Goku y mi Gohan se fueron a la guerra y yo estoy tan sola en esa casa... no puedo dejar de estar preocupada por ellos

- entiendo como te sientes… es perfectamente normal que tengas miedo por ellos… - dijo posando su mano en la de la esposa de su amigo - ¿Que te parece si vienes conmigo al palacio? Podrías ser mi invitada al menos hasta que tu familia regrese, así ya no te sentirás tan sola - dijo la reina sonriendo de manera cálida, Milk al verla confió en ella y con gusto y algo de timidez acepto la invitación, ambas mujeres dieron un brinco al cielo y regresaron volando hasta el hogar de la familia real.

Gohan no había hablado con Videl desde su pequeña riña de la mañana, lo había intentado pero siempre algo les interrumpía, era la rubia que coqueteaba con el, o el muchacho de ojos vino que buscaba la atención de la joven Satán, no importaba que fuera siempre había algo que evitaba que cruzarán palabra alguna, cuando finalmente se vieron en su habitación al anochecer tan sólo se miraron con seriedad, ninguno dijo nada sin embargo el silencio les estaba matando, fue Gohan el primero en intentar que palabras salieran de su boca pero fue imposible el encontrar una oración coherente, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Broly interrumpiendo les nuevamente su oportunidad.

- ¡llegaron!- dijo con alerta el recién llegado - los trabajadores encontraron la puerta en la excavación, ahora todos se encuentran ahí - aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, tenían que actuar de inmediato, Videl y los otros dos chicos salieron de la habitación y corrieron hasta el lugar también, pero la gran multitud presente impedía que observaran bien lo que pasaba, de pronto esa misma gente se movió a un lado para dejar pasar a los seres que se acercaban, el gran demonio rosado abría el camino mientras que detrás de el venían un ser pequeño, arrugado y amarillo y por supuesto el general Raiho y un par de sus hombres.

- ¿ese es el tal Babidi? - se preguntaron los chicos al mirar con mayor detalle a aquel diminuto ser que ahora sonreía con malicia posando su mano en aquella puerta

- debemos liberar a Kibito - dijo Gohan llamando la atención de sus compañeros - es el único que sabe como detener el despertar de ese monstruo, esta es nuestra oportunidad - tanto Broly como Videl aceptaron la propuesta siguiendo a su compañero mientras que el gran mago Babidi comenzaba con su truco para abrir la puerta.

- esos inútiles dioses pensaron que podrían destruir y ocultar el legado de mi padre ... que ilusos- dijo iniciando su transferencia de energía hacia la puerta con la intención de destruirla

Los guerreros sayajin corrían hacia la bodega donde sabían el enviado de los dioses se encontraba, pararon junto a la reja que dividía los campos encontrándola abierta nuevamente, Gohan pudo divisar la figura de Yamcha detrás de unos arbustos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, le sonrío de medio lado dándole a entender su agradecimiento, corrieron y se dirigieron justo al pasillo que les llevaría hasta la prisión pero de las puertas de su objetivo salieron dos figuras con la "m" grabada en la frente, dos guardianes poderosos que protegían el lugar de invasores, ya les habían visto antes junto con Dabura, eran Pui Pui y Yacom

- Gohan tu sigue adelante - dijo la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Videl… no...

- nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos tu corre y saca a Kibito de aquí, deben detener a Majin Buu

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto más que preocupado el chica, no es que temiera por ella luchando, la chica era muy buena, ya en muchas ocasiones le había visto enfrentarse a seres del doble de su tamaño venciéndoles pero algo en su interior le hacía pensar que no debía dejarla, que tenían que estar juntos… que podrían no volverse a ver ...

- estaremos bien, termina con esta misión… - dijo Videl mirando directamente en los ojos de su compañero, el silencio les rodeo, no había más palabras pronunciadas aun si en el interior de cada uno había tanto que decir, pero no era el momento, nunca era… ni sería el momento, no con ellos, no con su raza, no en esa guerra, el muchacho sólo atino a mirarlo de medio lado y luego en un solo movimiento salto al aire brincando a los dos sujetos que buscaban detener su camino, justo cuando estos se disponían a ir tras el Videl les grito llamando su atención, Pui Pui fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque sin embargo se embistió en contra del chico de ropas blancas sospechando que sería mas fuerte, ataco a Broly mientras que Yacom se encargaba de la guerrera.

Gohan corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llego hasta la prisión en la que tenían a Kibito, este aún asombrado por su regreso le miro y sin preguntarle nada supo lo que estaba pasando, la bestia estaba despertando y una vez fuera de su capullo nada le detendría

- debemos darnos prisa, encontraron la puerta en la que se encuentra Majin buu - dijo el peli negro rompiendo las rejas lo mantenían prisionero

- la puerta era solo una advertencia, en su interior esta el capullo que mantiene en prisión al demonio y no podrán abrirlo a menos que tengan mucha energía, grandes cantidades de energía

- ¿que dice?… ¿de donde podrían?… no- la verdad golpeo la mente del chico imaginando lo que aquel mago tenía planeado. Finalmente las puertas cedieron ante el poder de Babidi abriéndose, a paso firme el hechicero y sus acompañantes entraron hasta la solitaria habitación en la que no había nada más que una especie de capullo en el centro, el pequeño ser amarillo sonreía más y más conforme se acercaba hasta este.

- es momento de que despiertes mi querido amigo – dijo levantando su mano haciendo que frente a esta apareciera una especie de bola de cristal - y para verte despertar requiero de algo más… - sin otra palabra la esfera se elevo comenzado a brillar, de pronto todos lo obreros que portaban uniforme comenzaron a gritar de dolor mientras su energía era robada y almacenada en aquella esfera por medio de sus ropas.

Videl se giro deteniendo su combate al notar la acumulación de energía y el dolor en los seres dentro de aquel tunel, pero esa distracción le había costado caro, Yacom uso el momento para golpearla haciendo que esta se estrellara contra unas rocas y luego el suelo, la pelinegra salio de entre los escombros pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que este le ataco por la espalda nuevamente. De pronto se vio rodeada por el poder, los puños y las patadas de su oponente, no importaba cuanto se defendiera, cuanta energía le arrojara, este la absorbía, el monstruoso ser de color verde se acerco a ella derribándola de nuevo, no le dio la oportunidad siquiera de ponerse de pie, de los labios de la chica salieron gritos de dolor, pero sobre todo un solo nombre… Gohan

Gohan sintió aquel llamado y de golpe paro su paso, Kibito al notarlo se giro llamando su atención

- ¿qué esperas? Ya ha comenzado la extracción

- lo se pero… Videl…

- tu amiga esta peleando lo se, pero fue ella quien se ofrecio para que tu siguieras adelante ¿no es cierto? Si te detienes ahora fracasaras y deshoraras el sacrificio que ella esta haciendo – el sayajin sabía que alquel rosado hombre tenía razón, tanto ella como él habían prometido terminar con la misión y salvar así a su gente, terminar así con la guerra, debían cumplir hasta el final, aún así no soportaba la idea de que la lastimaran no de nuevo, ahora ya podía controlar su rabia al verla en peligro, no como en aquella ocasión sin embargo... ella era suya para proteger ...

Broly por otro lado mantenía un tranquilo combate con aquel soldado de blanco y negro, aun cuando este presumia de un gran poder no había logrado siquiera que el muchacho cambiara de estado, entonces sintió por medio de su Ki que Videl estaba en problemas, se distrajo ante aquello logrando que finalmente pui pui le diera una bofetada en el rostro

- ¡estúpido! pon atención a nuestro combate, no quiero ganarte porque seas torpe

- ganarme dices – dijo Broly sonriendo de medio lado – ¿ganarme…? veamos si de verdad puedes ganarme – los ojos de pui phi se abrieron ante lo que veían, en ellos se reflejo una figura de cabello dorado poco antes de que les cerraran para siempre

Tanto el guerrero rosado como Gohan llegaron hasta las puertas abiertas dentro del tunel, con horror notaron los cuerpos de todos los obreros muertos debido al robo de su energía, entre ellos el de los jóvenes rubios, despacio entraron al lugar tratando de escabullirse para llegar hasta Babidi y el capullo, pero un fuerte golpe de energía les hizo salir volando contra la pared del fondo, al levantar el rostro pudieron observar al demonio rosado sonriendo.

- no estan invitados en esto – dijo Dabura y sin mayor preambulo escupió a Kibito, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto su piel se fue poniendo dura cambiando de color, poco a poco se estaba transformando en piedra ante los ojos llenos de horror de Gohan

- Maldito ¿que le has hecho? - grito el pelo negro transformado en súper sayajin dispuesto a golpear al demonio, pero este ya lo esperaba, comenzaron con un combate a muerte salvaje pero ni la expresión de poder entre ellos distrajo a Babidi de su objetivo, no se detendría hasta abrir el capullo. Algo en toda aquella escena no fue del agrado del general Raiho, el simple hecho de que un sayajin estuviera entre sus filas sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta ya era un mal indicio, además del comportamiento del pequeño ser amarillo ilusionado con la criatura dentro de aquel capullo, podía sentir energía dentro de este, pero dicha energía no mostraba ser del fuerte que el hechicero había prometido, tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que fuera tarde para alguna, sin pensarlo más llamo a sus acompañantes dando media vuelta saliendo de la sala en la que la batalla aun seguía presente pues dejaría al enano con su suerte.

El cuerpo de la joven guerrera cayo contra el piso duramente, Videl se levanto en su dos manos tratando de soportar su peso en ellas mientras escupia sangre, pero su lastimado cuerpo ya no soportaba más, vio al maldito monstruo acercándose a ella y esta esperando le mataran finalmente cerró los ojos, Yacom estaba por el golpe final cuando repentinamente vio y sintió como un rayo de energía verde atravesaba su cuerpo, de sus labios salió sangre mientras se gira al traidor que le había atacado, sus ojos entonces vieron la mano de la que había provenido aquel rayo, ahí parado frente a él estaba un sujeto con cabello dorado y una mirada asesina.

- no debiste tocarla – dijo Broly con lo ojos en blanco mientras una sonrisa sadica se pintaba en su rostro, de un momento a otro el super sayajin se encontró frente al musculoso monstruo de piel verde soteniendo con una mano su cabeza y con la otra su cuello, en un segundo jalo de ambos en direcciones contrarias desprendiendo la cabeza de su enemigo mientras la sangre del mismo le bañaba, arrojo el cuerpo su vida a un lado suyo desapareciendo su transformación mientras se acercaba a la chica que había perdido el conocimiento, cuando este la tomo entre sus brazos para sacarla del lugar ella no pudo más que imaginar que la figura de aquel guerrero era la de alguien diferente.

El sonido de un crujido separo a ambos contenientes, Dabura y el joven sayajin se giraron al mismo tiempo para mirar como Babidi reía a carcajadas malevolas mientras el caparazón que contenía a Majin Buu se abría dejándole libre.

- finalmente, finalmente despertara – decía el pequeño mago lleno de alegría, el cuarto se lleno de luz cuando aquel huevo se rompio, después de la luz salió humo que lleno la habitación y finlamente cuando este se disperso apareció una figura, ninguno de los presentes en la sala pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. frente a ellos había un extraño ser redondo de piel rosada y ojos pequeños, tenía una capa morada alrededor de su cuello, unos pantaloncillos blancos y un chaleco morado, nada que diera la imagen del demoniaco ser que se supondría sería.

Dabura ignoro por completo a Gohan y de inmediato se acerco a su señor preocupado por el resultado de su trabajo, aquel supuesto guerrero era una vergüenza, recién había despertado y lo único que hacía era bailar como un idiota

- mi señor ¿de verdad es ese el guerrero que su padre le heredo?

- Es un monstruo te lo aseguro, un poderoso guerrero

- Es un idiota, disculpeme mi señor pero esa criatura no le será de utilidad alguna, mejor deposite su confianza en mi yo le llevare a la gloria

- ¿Que?

- Ese ser no es más que una burla, una vergüenza

- El único tonto aquí eres tu – dijo el gordinfon rosado en voz chistosa al escuchar como era insultado por el demonio, no tenía porque hablarle así – eres una mala persona y no te soporto, quiero que te vayas y se perfectamente como… tu poder es mío - dijo Majin Buu abriendo los ojos para mirarle con maldad, algo estaba planeando

- pequeño inútil quiero ver que lo intentes- sin mayor palabra Dabura se lanzo a el golpeando su estomago, pero simplemente no le causo daño alguno, por el contrario reboto lejos de este, de nueva cuenta se lanzo a toda velocidad para atacer pero majin buu le recibió con una cachetada que quebro por completo su mandíbula

- Eres un tipo malo y no me agradas – dijo poco antes de lanzarle un rayo que sin que pudiera evitarlo le transformo en una galleta, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Gohan y del mago majin buu se trago aquel dulce, entonces algo extraño comenzó a pasar en él, humo salio de su cabeza mientras que una especie de masa rosa comenzó a cubrirle, un grito de furia se escucho en la caverna y para cuando finalmente el humo se había dispersado nuevamente la figura rosada había cambiado, ahora era una figura alta un poco más humana, seguía siendo rosado pero sus ojos ahora rojos demostraban maldad pura

- Supongo que eso era todo lo que necesitabas- dijo Babidi mirando a su nueva criatura, este no dijo nada, giro sus ojos hacía donde estaba Gohan y en un dos por tres estaba frente a él con una gran esfera de energía, una luz cegadora y el grito de dolor del sayajin fue todo lo que pudo escucharse después.

Todos en el planeta Vegita habían sentido esa explosión de energía, la comunicación con el radio del enviados al planeta Nassu se había perdido y eso solo podía significar una cosa

- esa explosión vino de Nassu – decía Vegeta girando su rostro hacía la ventada en dirección a ese planeta. En los corredores del palacio se encontraban Bulma y Milk que había llegado de visita, la angustia en el rostro de ambas mujeres era más que evidente pues habían sentido la destrucción de aquel mundo, la esposa de Goku sabía perfectamente que significaba aquello y antes de desmayarse pronuncio el nombre de su hijo que seguramente ahora estaba muerto.

* * *

Hola!

aqui seguimos con la historia, espero que les este gustando, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que me sigan dejando, si vi sus comentarios, para los que tienen duda, este sería de alguna forma el segundo capitulo de la saga, es decir si quisieran leerla en orden seria; Imperio Sayajin antes de tiempo, Imperio Sayajin Cronicas y finalmente Imperio sayajin… aunque les aviso que habrá un capitulo especial que cierra definitivamente todaa esta historia, saldrá justo después de que termine este fic

muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos escribiendo


End file.
